A software platform comprises a totality of program code, which is characterized in that the program code is made up of program code packages. The program code packages are simply software modules. Each program code package can run individually on a data processing facility. While running on a data processing facility a program code package causes steps to be performed in a sequence. The program code packages in a software platform can be combined into groups. There is a hierarchical group order here: software modules from a group high up in the hierarchical order can call up software modules from the next level down so that these can run. In other words in a step performed on the basis of a program code package of a predetermined level of the hierarchy steps, the performance of steps is brought about by running a program code package of the level of the hierarchy following the predetermined level.
In addition to the above-mentioned software modules in the hierarchy, the platform also includes specifications according to which applications have to be structured, in order to be able to run on the platform and to be able to make use of the above-mentioned software modules in the process. The software platform also includes the so-called runtime architecture, in other words elements, which ensure that the applications and modules can be instanced, administered (according to so-called life-cycle management), linked and run.
Software solutions for hospitals are characterized in that all the software that may be required in any manner, in other words all the software modules of a software platform, are stored on storage units in the hospital. The storage units are assigned data processing facilities. In standard hospital routine the treating physicians constantly use one computer program or another. So the software is the subject of extreme outlay. The software must first be bought, then installed, then constantly maintained and tailored to ambient conditions. Since software is a product with a short life, it has to be replaced at short time intervals by updated software, generally a new version of the previous program. A computer expert has to be present for all these procedures. The ubiquity of software in modern hospitals means that such hospitals have a considerable amount of work to do in addition to actual medical and care-providing activities. This work is also associated with a high level of cost.